Stolen: The Lives Of Ruby and Rebecca Sanders
by kelsi106
Summary: Two twin sisters meet for the first time since one of them was kidnapped as a baby, the kidnapper is the chief of police and therefore untouchable. when the kidnappee' goes public her life is in danger and has no choice but to hide out with her sister. But how long can she hide before her life and the lives of her true family are put at risk? How long before her story is told?


**Stolen**

_The Lives of Rebecca and Ruby Sanders_

Written By: Kelsi Anderson

Table of Contents

**Who is Mary Who is Ruby? 1**

**Love's Lost The New Mary 2**

**Second Chances 3**

**Hidden Secrets 4**

**More Lies 5**

**The Dead Shall Speak 6**

**Chapter 1:**

**Who is Mary? Who is Ruby?**

Living in Beverly Hills California can be a scary place. Especially since mostly nothing in this city if ever private, everyone knows everything. Who's dating who, who hates who, what goes on in his/her life etc. Everyone knows everything, so why didn't anyone notice I had a sister who was kidnapped when we were babies? Yes, that's right I said we as in us being the same age as meaning yes twins. My twin was stolen yet nobody knew about her but my parents, nobody at all. I didn't either until I saw a picture of myself in the newspaper being a witness to an armed robbery and witness to the murder of a security guard. It was a Saturday morning when I first heard about it in the paper; I was heading out of the door to get the newspaper before my morning jog when I almost dropped dead when I saw her on the cover. She looked exactly like me, it was like I was looking in a printed mirror, she had the same oceanic mystic blue eyes, she had my same nose, well the nose I had before my nose job, and she had the same blonde curly hair and flawless skin tone. Thank god for color printed newspapers otherwise I would have thought we looked nothing alike for a twin. As soon as I could pry myself from the resemblance of the paper I ran upstairs to my pink princess themed room and read the paper out loud.

_19 year old Maria Margarita Antonia, daughter of Police Chief Antony Stefan Antonia has been placed into police custody yesterday at 4:30 pm as a witness of an armed robbery at HSBC Bank,_ on_445 North Bedford Drive. CBS News managed to get an interview from Miss Antonia this morning before being placed into witness protection. See next page for interview…_

Almost hesitantly I turned the page to read more, almost ecstatic to know how exiting this all is, to have a twin who is a witness to murder and a robbery! Awesome, but I was later to discover she was not at all whom she seemed. As soon as I turned the page I skipped right down to the interview with my sister and Katie Couric.

Katie: _So Miss, Antonia-_

Mary: _Please call me Mary._

Katie: _Okay Mary we all want to know, what happened?_

Mary: _Well Kate, it all happened so fast, one minute I was making a drop for my father-_

Kate: _A drop? Like illegal drugs or something?_

Mary: _No Kate of course not, money for someone to stay quite._

Kate: _Quite, Quite about what?_

Mary: _Quite about my Kidnapping of course! Don't tell me you never heard of the case of Sanders VS Antonia?_

Kate:_ Of course I have everyone's heard of it, Ruby Sanders was kidnapped as a baby and never seen again, the chief was suspected but was proven innocent._

Mary: _Of course he was, "proven" innocent because he is the chief of police; he has everyone in his pocket even the mayor. Anyone he can blackmail or payoff to keep quite would tell you what he wanted you to think. But I have proof!_

Katie:_ Oh really? So Mary what proof do you have? Enlighten us please!_

Mary: _ The robber, in the robbery, was a friend of mine, Scott Roland; he helped me find out the truth about myself and my 'father'. We staged the kidnapping to get media's attention to expose my 'father' for who he really is. We never expected for him to be framed for murdering that officer._

Katie: _ Wait a minute let me get this straight, you and your friend staged the robbery to expose an innocent man and this Scott fellow was framed for the murder of Officer Daniel Hart? Framed? So who really killed him?_

Mary: _My 'father' did, I saw him, Scott saw him and I even filmed it._

Katie: _Really? Can we see it?_

Mary: _Even better Kate it's already scheduled to show tonight at 7. I even made two copies in case anyone in 'dads' pocket comes looking for it._

Katie: _Interesting. Well I can't wait to see it and I am sure the rest of the world can't wait either. Until tonight then, I'm Katie Couric and this is Maria Margarita Antonia or Ruby Jewels Sanders whichever proves to be right seeing you next time._

I don't believe it! Any of it, the fact that I had a twin sister who was kidnapped 16 years ago, the fact she is a witness to a faked robbery, or the fact the chief of police is a shady kidnapping charlatan! "Unbelievable! I got to show this to Scott!" I continued to get ready for my morning jog, only to stop to a halt after considering a few minor problems. First what if mom and dad see this? Would they think it's me on the cover? I mean it took place in the hills; her boyfriend's name is Scott as well, except her Scott's name is Scott Roland, whereas my boyfriend's name is Scott Reynolds. Also if I go out how will people treat me? Will they think of me as a felon? Or do they know of my sister twin? _Oh man this is huge! Well I guess I could go for my jog anyway and put on a smile and pretend I don't know anything. But who am I kidding, I am a bad a liar as I am at singing. _I decided to go for my morning jog anyway, I grabbed my iPhone off its charger and stuffed the newspaper in my bra and left. I managed to escape the house without mom and dad waking up; I needed to clear my head while I thought about all of this. _A sister? I have a sister? A twin sister, I mean I have another me somewhere out there! She has the same looks, same boyfriends name and everything1 Well almost everything, obviously, we have very different lifestyles. I a rich girl raised by our father the mayor, and my mother a celebrity chef, while she my sister, was ripped out of my world and struck into the world of the poor. The world of hurt, pain and loss, raised by a man who was meant to protect and serve us. A chief of police, a man who is sworn to protect us not steal a life from us, raise her and not expect retaliation. _During my jog and my mind war, I bumped into my friend Emma; she has been my best friend since third grade. Ever since I was being bullied by a bunch of jerks, named Ryan, Edger and Sam, a bunch of Scotts buddies go figure! They were bullying me about my dad, saying "your daddy's running for mayor huh? Special treatment for you! Maybe you'll run for mayor of stutter town!" Yeah stuttering was what I did best, when I was nervous, anxious, scared or out of spite. When I was five I was diagnosed with stutter disorder, they said my neurological impulses weren't right and it affected my speech. After three years of stutter treatment I was normal again but the name stuck, stutter_ Becca; _but another thing stuck too, Emma. Emma was an Olympic runner too like me, except where I work out when I am stressed and manage to run like the wind, Emma works hard training for success. So it was no surprise to see her jogging at five o'clock on a Saturday morning, "Hey Emma, what's up?" She looked so out of breathe that when she spoke I wished there were floating subtitles to translate. "Not much same-same old same old, how about you? Have you seen the paper?" I couldn't help but laugh at how ridicules she looks breathing so fast and deep she could get an aneurysm, but it was funnier to see her try to talk during her "breathing" session. "Yeah I did unbelievable right? I mean she looks exactly like me its stunning!" She just looked at me like she was about to say _yeah no shiz! _She took her lucky skull water bottle and scarfed down almost the whole bottle in about five seconds. Though she obviously didn't drink the whole thing, because she handed the rest to me, it was our power drink, blue Gatorade. "Maybe she is Ruby just all grown up!" _Wait what? What is she talking about? Who is ruby?_"I'm sorry, Ruby? Who-who's Ruby?" Emma just looked at me in both confusion and embarrassment, almost as if there was something she knew that I obviously didn't and didn't know I had no clue what she's talking about. "Ruby, your twin sister, she was kidnapped when you both were still babies. Everyone knows the story!" Apparently not everyone, looks like mom and dad have some explaining to do! So for sixteen years I had a sister that I didn't even know about, and now that I do I find out everyone knew about her! Some screwed up town! "Anyway, enough with the drama what do you want to do tonight? My treat!" Oh crap! I totally forgot today is my 16th birthday! How could I forget my own birthday? I mean yeah I do know, the change in recent events have kind of made me forget but then again this is my birthday we're talking about here! I shouldn't have forgotten, besides I won't forget it after my sweet sixteen party! So then again no worries! But the question still stands, what do I want to do tonight? I mean every year Scott and Emma would take me out somewhere special to celebrate, just the three of us. Last year we went to a club in Hollywood and managed to not only sneak in without being thrown out, but we managed to meet Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie! Who by the way are really good for each other, I swear it was a tragedy when they broke up, it was like Troy all over again! But this year, what would we do this year? Beside drive the authorities crazy as usual! I know! "How about we try to find Ruby? I mean it's her birthday too so maybe we could all celebrate, together!" She stopped dead in her tracks from our jog and looked as though she was about to set off a nuclear war head on me. "Are you serious? You want to find a sister you never knew about, who is probably on the verge of jail time for exposing her kidnapper on the news! Besides it may be her birthday as well but, I don't care about her I care about you Becks! So I just want you to know as your best friend I am suggesting you forget about her for now, at least until after the party!" I have to admit, as harsh as that sounds she's right, its my birthday too. I have a party to attend to and friends and family to celebrate it with. So why do I feel the need to ditch to find her? Why do I feel like she is here right now near me? "Um becks?" Emma was staring behind me until I knew who was staring behind me, without even looking, call it twin-tuition, I don't know but I knew she was behind me. "Excuse me miss, um I wanted to ask you something."Her voice, it sounded exactly like mine, but of course it would wouldn't it? I mean after all she is a mirror of myself, the other half of the person I am and who I am not. I couldn't turn around to see her face, it would be to weird to stare at someone with my face so I nodded "sure ask away." I don't know why but as I felt her staring I couldn't help but look at Emma's stunned face as she looked between us in shock. "Um, okay? I don't know why but I was walking home and I felt like…well I felt like I had to…ugh never mind its silly." _Wow shy much? She is definitively my twin,_ "no go ahead its okay felt like you had to what?" she was so nervous I could practically smell the aroma of fear radiating off of her, as she struggled to continue. "I felt like I uh, like I knew you. Like I could trust you, like I had to say happy birthday or something. I don't know, I just um… sorry I can't do this um happy birthday." I couldn't believe this, she felt my presence while walking home and felt some sort of connection and felt she had to tell me happy birthday? Wow that is so cool! She started walking away when I turned around, _it's now or never_ . "Wait!" she stopped short, now she was afraid to turn to look at me, such resemblance of everything that is me, the looks, the shyness, her voice and now how I acted toward her when she spoke. Back turned twirling her long brown hair, I felt so stupid right now as I struggled to talk to her, "happy birthday to you too Ruby." At the mere mention of her real name I saw her tense up and grow even more nervous, "who-are you, did they send you?" _What the hell?"_ no turn around and look at me, I'm your sister, Rebecca Sanders turn and look and you'll see. Come on its alright, I don't bite."


End file.
